25 KurtSam Sentences
by ClosestedDork
Summary: 25 Sentences with Sam/Kurt. First thing I've written for Glee. Not all are one sentence.


**I figured that every pairing as one of these, so why not make one! First of all, I don't own Glee (if I did it would be ten times cheesier with country music) I also don't own the song Kiss Me. It's not in any order, but it seemed appropriate to put 1, 2, and 25 where they are. Also, this may not be much, but I do have to thank a girl in Journalism who told everyone she reads Sam/Kurt FF and got me in the mood to write some Glee. **

* * *

1. Dreamer

Being a dreamer has ups and downs for Kurt because although it's fun to dream, he knows none of his dreams about Sam would come true.

2. Friendship

Kurt will always be thankful for his friendship with Sam because that's the closest he'll get to the blonde, much to Kurt's disappointment.

3. Ice

Kurt smirked when he got a moan from Sam as he slid the ice cube down his boyfriend's bare chest.

4. Sick

It may sound odd, but Kurt loves being sick because Sam would always come over and spend the whole day taking care of him.

5. Games

Burt watched with a smile as he watched Kurt and his friend Sam play their flirting game where no one would take a chance to win.

6. Graveyard

Kurt will always be happy Sam confessed his love for Kurt in the graveyard by his mother's grave because she will always now Kurt would be in good hands.

7. Piercings

Kurt's never been one for piercings, but ever since he found out his crush Same Evans had a liking for belly-button rings, Kurt can't stop himself from getting one.

8. Romance

Kurt has always been a sucker for romance and knew that his first kiss would be like the ones in the books and movies. When his first kiss was in the locker room, all Kurt could think about was how great of a kisser Sam was.

9. Numbers

Same has always hated numbers until he was given the piece of paper with the seven numbers of Kurt's phone number.

10. Prizes

Puck watches in shock as he sees Sam win a carnival game and give Kurt the big pink monkey and kiss him on the cheek.

11. Island

Kurt would always choose Mercedes as someone he would like to be stuck on a deserted island with. That is until he started dating Sam.

12. Orange

As much as Kurt hates to admit it, he loves the way Sam looks in orange.

13. Bad luck

Kurt may hate when he has back luck, but at least Sam tries to make it better by giving Kurt his best kisses and hugs.

14. Kiss me

Before anyone could clap for Kurt after he finished singing "Kiss Me" everyone gasped as Sam got up and kiss Kurt straight on the lips.

15. Only Human

Kurt always laughed when Sam got embarrassed when he said or did something wrong because after all, he is only human.

16. My Inspiration

Whenever Kurt was inspired, he would draw. When he started to date Sam, there was rarely a time when Kurt wasn't inspired.

17. Perfection

Sam never thought he'd know what perfection was until he stayed in bed with Kurt and watched the small boy sleep.

18. Umbrella

The day it rained was the day Kurt wore his favorite cloths, didn't have his umbrella, and walked to school; it was also the day Sam sacrificed is cloths and umbrella to avoid Kurt from getting wet as he walked Kurt home.

19. Future

It may sound cheesy, but after four months together, Kurt's already thinking about the great future Sam and him will have together.

20. Saw

Kurt moved closer to Sam, forcing the blonde's arms tights around Kurt; making Kurt watch Saw 2 sure had it's advantages.

21. Skirt

Sam's jaw dropped when he saw Kurt walking proudly with a short skirt that showed off his legs.

22. Facebook

Sam never felt for proud of himself for changing his relationship status on Facebook from single to dating Kurt Hummel.

23. Nightmare

Kurt woke up sweating, close to tears and reaching for his cell phone after a nightmare about his boyfriend; he had to make sure Sam was alright.

24. Airplane *****

Kurt watches as the plane Sam's on flies away. He tears up knowing it'll be a while before he sees his boyfriend again.

25. Ending

"I'm sorry, Kurt." Sam said sadly. "But I'm not gay." And with that, Sam left leaving his boyfriend of eight months in a puddle of his own tears.

* * *

***You decide why you want Sam to go on the plane**

**I have plenty more Sam/Kurt ideas and I might write them out. I did love to do this, so I will do it again sometime soon. Don't know if it'll be Glee though.  
**

** I oh so hate numbers 24 and 19, but I love 12, 17, 18, and 21. ****What's your favorites? **

**Reviews are amazing gifts. **


End file.
